Social networking is known as a way to connect between people. For example, the different social networks allow different people to create connections with other people, and then to carry out various functions on the social network. Facebook™, for example, allows the user to track their own or others' actions through the social network, so that others can see those actions. Linked In™ allows users to connect based on previous jobs, so the people once connected through their jobs being “work friends” can later stay in touch. Other social networks allow other actions.
Social networks try to emulate the social relationships between people in various ways.